memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
By Inferno's Light (episode)
The crew tries to defend the Alpha Quadrant from the invading Dominion fleet; Worf, Garak, and the other prisoners prepare to escape from the Dominion Internment Camp. Summary The Dominion fleet invades the Alpha Quadrant, but does not attack Deep Space Nine; instead it heads for Cardassian space. Gul Dukat reveals his duplicity; he has secretly negotiated with the Dominion for the Cardassians to become its newest members. The Changeling infiltrator, the Julian Bashir changeling, having stopped the Federation from destroying the wormhole, now proceeds with a plan that could destroy the Bajoran system. Meanwhile, Worf, Bashir, Garak and Martok plan their escape from Internment Camp 371. Background Information *Rene Auberjonois (Odo) did not appear in this episode. *This episode mentions the Borg attack seen in Star Trek: First Contact. *Garak's role and actions in this episode are similar to Charles Bronson's in The Great Escape. Both men were forced to work in a confined area and both suffered from claustrophobia. Memorable Quotes "The Jem'Hadar don't eat, don't drink and they don't have sex... and if that wasn't bad enough, the Founders don't eat, don't drink and they don't have sex either, which, between you and me, makes my financial future less than promising." "It might not be so bad. For all we know the Vorta could be gluttonous, alcoholic sex maniacs." :Quark, Tora Ziyal "Think of it. Four years ago no one had ever heard of Bajor or Deep Space Nine. Now all our hopes rest here. Where the tides of fortune take us, no one can know." "They're tricky, those tides." :Gowron, Sisko "Tain, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, I just want you to know, you may not have been much of a father, but I really with you were alive right now. That way, you could be in here, instead of me." :Garak "My people have a saying. Never turn your back on a Breen". :the female Romulan prisoner ''"You might ask, should we fear joining the Dominion? And I answer you, not in the least. We should embrace the opportunity. The Dominion recognizes us for what we are...the true leaders of the Alpha Quadrant. And now that we are joined together, equal partners in all endeavors, the only people with anything to fear will be our enemies. My oldest son's birthday is in five days. To him and to Cardassians everywhere I make the following pledge: by the time his birthday dawns, there will not be a single Klingon alive inside Cardassian territory, or a single Maquis colony left within out borders. Cardassia will be made whole. All that we have lost will be ours again, and anyone who stands in our way will be destroyed. This I vow with my life's blood. For my son, for all our sons." :Dukat Links and References Guest Stars *Andrew Robinson as Garak *Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat *Melanie Smith as Tora Ziyal *J.G. Hertzler as General Martok *Ray Buktenica as Deyos *James Horan as Ikat'ika *Carrie Stauber as Romulan Prisoner *Robert O'Reilly as Chancellor Gowron References Alpha Quadrant; Armageddon; Bajoran; Bajoran wormhole; blood; Blood screening; Breen; Cardassia; Cardassian; Changeling; Commander; Danube class; [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]]; Dominion; Dukat's Bird-of-Prey; Gilhouly; heart; humanoid; Ferengi; Klingon; Klingon Bird-of-Prey; Klingon opera; Gamma Quadrant; graviton emitter; Internment Camp 371; Jem'Hadar; neutrino; Nog; Obsidian Order; Romulan; runabout; solid; Starfleet; Starfleet Command; United Federation of Planets Category:DS9 episodes de:Im Lichte des Infernos nl:By Inferno's Light